civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Governor (Civ6)
Governors are a feature added to Civilization VI in the Rise and Fall expansion pack. They are agents of your government which may be recruited and assigned to cities in order to boost their Loyalty and enhance gameplay elements. We could say that Governors are the Ministers of your government, and as such channel directly the power of the central authority in their areas of specialty. What is a Governor? A Governor has two main purposes: # To bolster Loyalty in a city; a Governor's authority manifests your central authority as supreme leader of the nation, and thus helps keep in check the local politicians. # To implement special gameplay effects which will improve various aspects of city performance; for example City Defense or production. Each one of the seven different Governor types focuses on a particular gameplay aspect, for example Defense, Religion or City production, and when developed his abilities will enhance them. A Governor is similar to a Spy in that it is a "hidden agent" (it doesn't really move on the map, like a Great Person) which is assigned directly to cities. However, the similarities end there. A Governor's main job is to ensure the Loyalty of your cities - each city with a Governor receives +8 Loyalty per turn, which is a significant boost, and is usually enough to keep it from rebelling and declaring Independence. This effect becomes active even before the Governor establishes its power in a city, meaning from the very moment you Appoint them there. But beyond that, Governors have additional abilities which vary from Governor to Governor - more on that later. Unlike Spies (which, despite having distinct names, are all the same and have the same promotions) or Great People (which are distinct, with distinct abilities, but they are also numerous and quickly expendable), there are only seven Governors. Each one has distinct qualities and unique promotions (called "abilities" or "titles"), and will stay with you throughout the game. You may choose to use all seven (but you will be unable to promote each one of them to the highest level), or you may choose to use just some of them (in which case you'll be able to use their most powerful abilities). Note also that there are many Policies which work only in cities with Governors! Thus, their usefulness is expanded greatly and beyond their individual abilities. Look for opportunities to adjust your strategy and use your Governors to the max with the right Policies. The same seven types of Governors are available to all players, and (unlike Great People) you do not have to compete with other players to attract them - they are always waiting for you. Using Governors Assigning Governors Governors are used by assigning them to your cities. In order to start using a particular Governor, you first need to acquire Governor Titles by progressing through the Civic Tree, or by constructing certain buildings and structures in your empire. Then, you can Recruit new Governors and Assign them somewhere. Each time you Recruit a new Governor, replace them with another one, or after some gameplay event removes them from their city, you will need to choose a new place to appoint them. You may also choose not to (or forget to!) - unlike other game actions this won't prevent you from ending your turn. In this case the Governor(s) will remain in the Palace, waiting for their next appointment, idle. Which means that you would be losing out on their abilities. You should never let your Governors sit idle! Note that if you have recruited more Governors than you have cities, one or more will not be able to use their abilities. Always think ahead when choosing whether to Recruit a new Governor, or Promote an existing one. At each new appointment the Governor will need a number of turns (typically 5) to establish themselves in a city (assigning agents, establishing connections, consolidating power, etc.), after which the Governor will start applying their bonus effects to that city. You may always reassign a Governor to a different city - just bear in mind that you'll spend some turns without being able to use their benefits (except the Loyalty boost, which transfers immediately, as stated above). Amani (the Diplomat) is also the only Governor who may be assigned not only to your own cities, but also to City-States. There she will act as a sort of super-Envoy: her initial Ability - Messenger gives her the power of 2 Envoys. Note, however, that should the City-state declare war to you for whatever reason, Amani will be expelled immediately and you will lose the 2 extra Envoys she counts as! In Gathering Storm, when playing as Suleiman of the Ottoman, you will have access to Ibrahim, a unique Governor that can be assigned to Capital of other civilizations. Promoting Governors Each Governor starts with one active ability, but can be Promoted to acquire a whole range of other abilities! This is done also by acquiring Titles: with each Governor Title you may either hire a new Governor or promote an existing Governor, selecting a new ability for them. Different Governors have widely differing abilities, which enhance different parts of the game. Their descriptive names (e.g. "The Cardinal," "The Financier") give you a general idea of their specialization, but none of them are constrained strictly to this specialization (maybe save Victor, who is completely defense-oriented). Each Governor starts with only one active Ability (besides the Loyalty boost effect, of course); their other Abilities are unlocked via gaining Titles. The slew of different Governor abilities rivals the many options for Policies you may choose at any given moment of the game, in order to emphasize different aspects of development for your empire. However, bear in mind that developing Governors is non-reversible, so you should make your strategy in this aspect from the very start of the game. It is up to you and your particular strategy to make the best use of Governors' Abilities! List of Governors * Unique to Suleiman, an Ottoman leader. Trivia Here's the lead designer Anton Strenger on the subject:The original text of the page was found here In previous versions of Civilization, “governor” often referred to the AI behavior you could set for a city to act on your behalf. In this expansion, though, they are the opposite. Sending a Governor to a city is a way for the player to make an active decision about the development of one of their cities, and grow in a specific direction. Much like how districts operate in the base game, Governors are a way to specialize your cities. The difference: Governors have their own set of unique powerful bonuses and can move between controlled cities. During a game, players can earn up to seven Governors. Each Governor has a different skill tree of promotions. We bent a lot of existing game rules to give them the power to make a difference in your cities. Here’s how it works: You earn points (Governor Titles) through gameplay. Then you must choose whether to spend those points on appointing a new Governor or promoting an existing one. How you choose to manage your Governors will impact your overall strategy. Go wide by covering more cities, or go tall by promoting only a few powerful governors. As for the Governors themselves, they have unique personalities – even before you start choosing which ones to upgrade. Some thrive in taking an already established city to the next level, building Wonders and powering up trade routes. Others are more suited to new cities that are constructing their first districts and claiming their first bits of land. One can be a savior during a city siege, and can make or break a city’s defense against a powerful attacking army. Though normally Governors can only work in your own cities, there is one that can be assigned to city-states, affecting the Envoys you have there. That said, none of the Governors are easily distilled into a single function. Videos and Brian Feldges demonstrate the Governors system.]] Related achievements References Category:Game concepts (Civ6) Category:Civilization VI: Rise and Fall *